casperfandomcom-20200216-history
There's Good Boos To-Night/Transcript
Transcript {Cartoon opens to see glowing eyes at a dark & misty, foggy swamp.} Narrator: Now, isn't this a perfect setting for a spine-tingling ghost story? (camera begins panning) Well...strangely enough, this is a ghost story. (Bats appear out of nowhere. Sound effects of going "eek eek" is heard.) Do you scare easily? Do you have nightmares? Do shadows on the wall frighten you? (laughs, and camera pans to a ghost cemetery) Well, relax! This isn't that kind of a story. (Transition dissolves to see Casper the Friendly Ghost reading a book by one of the graves in the cemetery.) And just to prove it, let me introduce a ghost that is out of this world! His name was Casper. (Camera shot shows Casper reading a book about animal friendship. Each ghost rises out of the dirt by the grave, and takes a big yawn, then mocks the crows of a good morning rooster. Other ghosts appear out of the cemetery, which arose. All the ghosts are preparing to scare the daylights out of people.) Narrator: Every night with the rise of the moon, Casper's neighbors go off on their job of scaring the daylights out of people. Ghost: Contact! (All the ghosts imitate World War II planes, they take off. Casper watches them, but one ghost is saying "boo, boo, boo" and he's pretending to be riding on a bicycle then accidentally blowing out the candle.) Ghost 2: Come on, Casper! Time to go out them boo people! (laughs) There's good boos tonight! Boo, boo! (A camera shot shows a group of ghosts coming across the clouds. Then it pans to see a neighborhood. The ghosts imitate falling raindrops that speeds them up. Transition dissolves again to see Casper peeking at a grave and is refused to scare.) Narrator: Casper doesn't want to go out and boo people! He wants to be friendly. (Transition dissolves to see Casper exiting the ghost cemetery and closing the gate.) Casper sees no future in this sort of life, so he decides to go out and make friends. (Cut to Casper wandering out in the farm. He sees a calf having fun of his drink in the barrel.) Casper: Uh, what's your name? (Suddenly, the calf becomes frightened. He runs inside the barn.) (A giant cow appears and rushes to Casper.) Casper: Um...I'm Casper. (This made the giant cow getting frightened, and speeds quickly and jumps all the way to the moon. Casper is lonely, but sees a skunk. Casper and the skunk gather along to be friends.) Casper: Uh, can we be friends? Huh? (The skunk becomes frightened too, and zips away. Smoke dust covered Casper. Cut to Casper getting washed in a barrel of bath, and holding a brush. Casper dries himself off and takes a place to sit on a log. This made Casper cry because none of the animals want to be his friend. A fox (Ferdie) comes out of the log and approaches Casper.) Category:Transcripts